


The Fantasy Bros

by Final_fanatic_XV



Series: FFXV fanart [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Band, FFXV, Fanart, Gen, Hand Drawn, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: If the chocobros were in a band...
Series: FFXV fanart [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645291
Kudos: 2





	The Fantasy Bros

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually half inspired by my brother. Kudos to him!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah, I’m so embarrassed! I can’t believe I messed up the keyboard! It’s literally the only instrument here that I play. Well, I hope you liked it anyways!


End file.
